Hunted By Love
by Kisaragi Seki
Summary: Cuando la Organizacion Rose Colors tomo la decisión de que sus cazadores se infiltraran en el tranquilo pueblo de Iwatobi para investigar las misteriosas desapariciones nunca esperaron, ni ellos ni sus cazadoras que unos atractivos nadadores se meterian en su misión haciendo que ellas rompieran la regla numero uno de la organización. Nunca Enamorarse. (cupos llenos)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno. Para este fic me base en una idea mia la cual tengo pensado escribirla con personajes originales en versión Yaoi pero Free! No me deja en paz y me obligue a mi misma a escribir esto. Las reglas al final.

Hunted By Love

La sangre escurría por el hombro de la chica que llevaba horas combatiendo contra ese _Visitante_. Su cabello morado antes perfectamente peinado estaba revuelto_ y _sus ojos color plata (antes turquezas) brillaban con tanta intensidad que aun en la oscuridad de la noche se notaban. El _Visitante _No se allaba en mejores condiciones que ella. Se podría decir que estaba apunto de morir.

-La Princesa de hielo no vivirá para siempre- Murmuro _visitante_ y callo al piso. Muerto.

-Tienes razón, no viviré para siempre, pero matare a todos los _HaMas _que se opongan a _Rose_ _Colors_ antes de morir- dicho esto la chica dio media vuelta y camino lejos del cuerpo cubriéndose el hombro con la mano. Salió de ese oscuro vecindario donde había sido acorralada por ese _visitante _y camino por las frías calles de Iwatobi.

Se adentro en una de los parques y algo no iba bien. Se sentía mareada y agitada. No había razón para ello y trastabillo y callo de rodillas al suelo. Recordo el cuchillo con el que le hicieron la herida y se dio cuenta que la habían envenenado… eso no estaba bien, eso no lo tenia previsto. Y su cuerpo callo al suelo y lo ultimo que vio fue la preocupación plasmada en unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

(/)

Un chico saltaba de techo en techo tratando de rastrear el aroma de su hermana. Tenia horas desaparecida, lo ultimo que supo de ella es que había perseguido a un _garbage diurno _para ver si daba con el escondite de algún _visitante _pero eso fue alrededor de las 5:30 pm. Y ya eran las 11:30. Su gabardina junto con su banda que lo caracterizaba como el _Cazado Morado _se movia con el viento. Ajusto su mascara de cuero negra que cubria la mitad de rostro (de la nariz hacia abajo) y bajo de los techos para avanzar a pie.

Solo rezaba porque su hermana se encontrara sana y salva.Y que el dia de mañana los cazadores que llegaran pasaran por alto este incidente.

CONTINUARA…

Bien. Explico esta historia. Es el mundo actual de Free! Las chicas OC' que aparezcan (las que envíen) serán los cazadores. Aquí esta la terminología:

Visitante: Son un grupo de HaMas que se oponen a Rose Colors

HaMas: Abreviatura de Hatuk Mard. Son personas con Dones. No son del todo humanas.

Rose Colors: Es una organizacion que mas que organización son un grupo de personas que se encargan de mantener a los demás HaMas a raya. Su jefe es una mujer desconocida para todos llamada Hakuren. En ella trabajan los cazadores los cuales se distinguen por colores: Blanco, azul, rosa etc.

Garbage: Son monstruos humanoides crados por visitantes. Los Garbage Diurnos pueden salir en el dia.

ColorPass: Es la identificación de los cazadores, su color, la cual se representa en la Banda Amarrada en su hombro izquierdo con una rosa de su respectivo color.

Bien chicas. Todos los personajes están disponibles a excepción de Makoto y Sousuke. Les dejo la ficha a rellenar.

Nombre:

Apellido: (solo uno)

Nacionalidad:

Cabello, Ojos, Estatura y Peso: (chicas no lo mencione arriba pero a todas las OC' se les harán los ojos Plateados cuando usen sus poderes)

Carácter:

Forma de vestir: (Nada exagerado por favor)

Apodo: (sean creativas chicas)

Chico:

Color de Cazador:

Poder:

Arma:

Las fichas se envían solo por PM pero todas las chicas obligatoriamente tienen que dejar un review llenando los últimos 4 aspectos de la ficha para que no aiga repeticiones entre las chicas. Si no dejan el Review separando a su chico la ficha no se tomara en cuenta al igual que si dejan la ficha completa por review. Bueno espero que quieran participar y envíen a sus OC'. Neko se despide.

Matta-nee!


	2. Chapter 2

Holi! Aquí les traigo el cap. Perdon si tengo errores de ortografía.

Los personajes son de su respectivo autor y las OC`excepto unas son de sus respectivas autoras.

Capitulo 2: El reencuentro.

Cuando abrió los ojos su vista se acostumbro al lugar y reconoció que estaba en una habitación. Su Mascara de cuero ya no estaba en su lugar y sentía su brazo vendado. Su cuerpo a estas alturas ya debió de haber contraatacado el veneno.

Se levanto con pereza y escucho voces afuera de la puerta. "algo malo le debió pasar a esa pobre chica" Era la voz de una mujer "Voy a ver si ya despertó para ofrecerle algo de comer" Esa era una voz masculina. Escucho la perilla y por reflejo salto por la ventana. Corrió por las calles bajando por escaleras y llego a una plaza, reconoció que ahí fue donde perdió el conocimiento.

Se sentó en una banca y se sobo el hombro lastimado. Una persona cayo frente a ella en una pose perfecta. Levanto la vista segura de quien era.

-Porque no me avisaste que estabas herida? Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo buscándote?- Su hermano la miraba con esos ojos dispares, el derecho turqueza y el izquierdo color lavanda. Su corto cabello morado se sacudió al momento que el se bajo su mascara y le dio una sonrisa –Bueno lo que importa es que ya estas bien ¿verdad?-

-Onii-chan… acabo de romper una regla- El chico la miro desconcertado –Alguien me vio, me desmaye frente a el y por mi prisa al saltar por su ventana olvide mi mascara y mi _ColorPass _¿Qué hago?-

-No pasa nada Hitomi, No creo que sepa que somos, no sabe nada, solo se le ara algo raro- Revolvió el largo cabello de su hermana menor. Eran mellizos pero el siempre tomo el roll del hermano mayor-

-Hinata Onii-chan ¿les diras a ellas?-

-No, no es necesario-

(/)

El dia apenas comenzaba y 2 chicos se encontraban el la estación de trenes. Esperaban a _Ellas _Para Hitomi: sus amigas, Para Hinata: Su dolor de cabeza. El primer tren hizo su aparición, este se dirigía hacia el sur y hizo su parada en la estación. Todas las personas salian y salian. Hitomi se había subido a una caja tratando de ver por arriba y sonrió al ver a una cabeza Roja y otra albina acercarse hacia ellos.

-Anya-Chan! Karu-chan!- La peli-morada salió corriendo y abrazo de forma efusiva a las chicas. La primera, de Piel blanca, cabello albino lacio con un poco onduladas las puntas y sus ojos carmesí los cuales miraban a Hitomi con notoria frialdad. Pero que Hitomi sabia que decían un "Tambien te extrañe" la segunda le regreso el abrazo aunque no de forma tan efusiva. Ella tenia el cabello rojo hasta la mitad de la espalda con unos grandes ojos negros.

-Hola, chicas- Saludo Hinata

-Hinata! Un buen tiempo sin verlos- Saludo Hikaru

-No creo que el suficiente- Dijo Anya

-JAJAJA! Yo también te extrañe Anya-Chan!- Dijo este mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la albina. La cual lo miro de forma fría y este con miedo de que le encajara uno de sus cuchillos o lo rostizara se alejo lentamente.

-Ya están haciendo bromas sin mi?- todos se giraron para ver a una chica de cabello celeste con mechones verdes y Ojos naranjas –Y eso que soliamos ser los 3 mosqueteros-

-Aika-chan!- La peli-morada se acerco a abrazarla y noto detrás de ella a otra cabeza peliroja –Hiri-chan?- La chica levanto su rostro y dio una sonrisa.

-Hitomi-chan- Hikari (la cual la llaman _Hiri_ y a Hikaru _Karu _Ya que por su parecido nombre y cabello rojo las confundían con gemelas de mas pequeñas) Tenia su rojo cabello atado en una trenza del lado derecho y sus ojos verdes brillaban cual joyas y abrazo a la chica.

-Ya estamos todas?- Pregunto Anya

-Si, Todas, y olvidate de nosotras- Contesto otra chica albina solo que de ojos morados y las puntas de su cabello se coloreaban de carmín.

-Ya Kaori-chan que Anya-chan viene desde Rusia, tal vez se olvido de nosotras- dijo otra chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos dorados.

-Y como me voy a olvidarme de Tsuqueque y de Ryunosuke-chan-Respondió la Rusa

-Ya, ya chicas, estamos en medio de la pasada para las personas que van a abordar- Dijo Hiri.

-Vamos a comer, tengo hambre- Propuso Karu.

-Entonces todas a comer- Dijo Hinata.

Despues de que todas se pusieron deacuerdo terminaron comiendo en un restaurante de comida rápida. Juntaron dos mesas y se sentaron a comer mientras platicaban como les había ido mientras andaban solas.

-Chicas, necesito decirles algo-

-Ya se que nos amas pero no aceptaremos hacer un _Harem _con tiho, Hinata-chan-

-No es eso Aika!-

-Entonces?- Respondió la albina de ojos morados.

-Hay nuevos cazadores- Todas se quedaron calladas ¿nuevas? ¿Cómo? –Llegaran mañana y nos apoyaran en esto-

-Nuevas? Y pasaron todas las pruebas?- pregunto Anya

-Si, Todas, y recuerden que hay que infiltarse en este pueblo, asi que todos entraremos a una escuela, y nos dividiremos entre la preparatoria de Iwatobi y la Escuela Samezuka, la cual apenas este año empezó a aceptar chicas.

-Y quien ira a cual?- Pregunto Ryu

-Anya, Ryu y Aika iran al Samezuka, junto con otra de las novatas-

-Estare rodeada de un montón de tetosterona!?- se quejo la rusa

-Y las demás iran con migo a Iwatobi, y lo siento Anya fue por suerte hicimos un sorteo y asi quedo-

-Cuantas novatas son?- Pregunto Karu

-Como 2 o 3, no lo sabemos muy bien- Respondio Hitomi

-Bien, entonces habrá que ver la forma de dividirnos territorios y ver como vigilamos durante la noche- Todas le dieron la razón al único chico del grupo y recibieron una llave y un mapa para saber donde vivirían a excepción de las que irían a Samezuka, ellas apartir de mañana se quedarían en sus dormitorios.

CONTINUARA…

Bien! Lo hice con todo mi aqmor, espero que les guste. Otra cosa, recibi 2 nombres muy parecidos pero se me hizo feo elo decirles que los cambiaran haci que mejor les di esa abreviatura ¿esta bien? Si no les gusta ya veremos como cambiarlo.

Nos vemos en la próxima actu!

Pd: No puedo creer que nadie quiera a Rei ni a Nitori! Manden sus OC`Ellos necesitan amor! Bueno, si alguien quiere mandar una linda OC para Hinata es bienvenida. Bueno ahora si

Matta-nee!


	3. Chapter 3

Asdgfdagfddagd explicaciones abajo owo. Este capitulo esta contado por Hinata,

Capitulo 3

Sangre.

Sangre.

Sangre.

Fuego.

La casa se incendiaba.

Hitomi.

¿Dónde estaba Hitomi?

Me arrastre en el suelo hasta llegar a la sala. El calor era insoportable. Empece a gritar el nombre de mi hermana pero ella no me respondia. El olor a sangre inundaba mis fosas nasales y esa misma sangre salía de mis costados. Tal vez tenia unas cuantas costillas rota y las piernas también, pero no me importaba. Hitomi era lo que me importaba.

La vi. Sentada en el piso y con la espalda recargada en la pared. En sus manitas tenia ese peluche de gato del que nunca se separaba. Llegue hasta ella y la llame pero no me miró, tome su mano y…

Estaba fría. Helada.

Su camisón antiguamente blanco estaba bañado en rojo.

Mi hermana estaba muerta…

Muerta.

Muerta.

-AH!- Desperte en medio de la penumbra. Estaba empapado de sudor y mi pulso estaba acelerado. De nuevo tuve ese sueño. Esa pesadilla.

_Es un recuerdo _

Mi conciencia se burlo de mi diciendo la verdad. Eso era un recuerdo. Un horrible recuerdo. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina de la amplia casa que Hakuren-sama, nuestra jefa, nos había proporcionado. Cada una alcanzo una habitación.

Al acercarme el aroma de café llenaba el lugar y vi la silueta de mi hermanita moverse de un lado a otro.

-No puedes dormir?- pregunte y ella se sobresalto. Giro sobre sus talones y me dio una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

-Es que faltan 2 horas para que lleguen los nuevos y quería ordenar un poco para ofrecerles algo de comida.- Me acerque y la abrace. ¿Yo que haría sin mi hermana? Ella me miro curiosa y solo le di una sonrisa.

Mataria a cualquiera que se le acercara…

(/)

El tren se detuvo y ahora era solo yo el que esperaba. Hitomi decidió quedarse para hacer algo de comer y las demás a prepararse para su _primer dia de clases_ (según Anya se tenia que preparar mentalmente).

Eleve la vista y una niña me miraba detenidamente. Estire una mano y acaricie el cabello de la niña.

-Vienes a esperar a alguien?- pregunte y la niña negó. –Estas perdida?- ella volvió a negar –Vienes con alguien?-

-Vallaaaaaa, no sabia que preferías a las niñas menores mi querido _Angel de hielo_- me levante de un salto y gire para ver a una chica rubia con reflejos naranjas y ojos de un extraño azul y verde (Eran como azul de arriba y verde de abajo) -Y yo que estaba enamorada de ti en secreto-

-Yuki- Regaño alguien detrás de ella y me dije que era un chico, tal vez un poco más alto que yo. De cabello blanco con toques mechon caia en medio de los ojos. Tenia una mirada aburrida.

-Ehh…-

-El es uno de los nuevos, lo siento mi amado _Angel_ ya te quitaron la corona de nuestro único chico-

-Ehh…-

-Pero mi corazoncito siempre será tuyo mi amor-

-yuki, dejate de tonterías. Mejor explicame. ¿Cuántas son?- Encerio!? Otro chico? La verdad es que si me movio.

-Somos yo, el,-

-T-t-t-tu… e-eres Hinata Kishima?- Volvi a girar y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Enfrente de mi había una chica hermosa. Su cabello negro ocultaban uno de sus ojos pero su ojo derecho en tono verde esmeralda lo embobo. Y ella no hizo nada para evitar su mirada. El viento soplo y al mover sus cabello descubrió otro hermoso ojo, pero en color ambar. Ella tenia heterocromia igual que yo.

-Si, yo soy Hinata, y tu?- Tuve que toser para que su voz no se oyera tan estúpida.

-Yu… Yumiko Kuzaka- me dieron impulsos de abrazarla pero recorde quien estaba detrás de nosotros y al volverme a girar vi a la demonio rubia con una picara sonrisa, deseguro ya estaba planeando algo macabro.

-Yo me llamo Natsuki Shiraoiki!- Detrás de ella grito otra chica a la cual no había notado Ella tenia el cabello negro cortado en capas. La primera capa las puntas eran azul oscuro, la otra azul cobalto y la ultima la mas corta era azul turqueza. Sus ojos eran azul petróleo y tenían un brillo de diversión en ellos. Me sentí apenado por no haberla notado. Y Deseguro Yuki ya estaba pensando el como molestarme después.

-Creo que hay que irnos…-

-OK!-

(/)

Quien dijera que estar rodeado de chicas era el paraíso era porque nunca había estado rodeado de chicas. Todas corrian de un lado a otro tratando de parecer lo mas presentables posible. Yo me puse el uniforme por encima. Ni siquiera me bañe y creo que debo de hacerlo el perfume de chica ya se impregno en mi saco.

Despues de que todas tuvieran su uniforme puesto nos fuimos por nuestro lado. Al parecer Yuki y Yumiko se quedaría con nosotros al igual que el chico nuevo y Natsuki se iria al Samezuka.

Al llegar a la Preparatoria Iwatobi fuimos por los horarios. Todos a tercero a excepción de Kaori. En la tarde después de clases ire a ver a las demás para ver que paso con ellas.

Entramos al salón y al dejar mis cosas sobre el banco note que faltaba algo. Mas bien alguien. Faltaba mi hermana. Sali corriendo y al girar en un pasillo la vi de pie frente a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello oliva que la miraba shockeado y ella estaba igual.

-Tu eres la chica… que…- susurro el chico.

-Tu… me salvaste aquella vez…-

CONTINUARA…

Waaaaa, perdón por tardar taaaantoooo y creo que no ubiera actualizadoo hoy si no fuera por Yuki, (Por si lo preguntan Yuki es una amiga mia y ella es la creadora de la OC Yuki ¿Qué original verdad?) que me dijo que ayer salió Psycho-pass y yo pensaba que salía hoy y pues lo vi ayer y me puse de buen humor y pues… aquí esta el cap. Agradezcanle a ella. Y siguiendo con mi excusa esque estoy medio ahogada de trabajo y las musas estaban en huelga. Pero ya de desenhuelgaron (?. Ya va a empezar el romance y los problemas! Nos vemos en la próxima actu!

Matta-nee!


End file.
